1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, particularly, to an electronic device having a power button assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device is provided with a power button assembly to turn a power supply on or off. The power button assembly may be received in an assembly hole defined in a housing of the electronic device. The power button assembly includes a press button and a printed circuit board (PCB), the PCB includes an electric terminal corresponding to the press button. When the press button is pressed to contact the electric terminal, the power supply turns on or off. In assembling the power button assembly to the electronic device, the press button is received in the assembly hole, and the PCB is positioned on one side of the press button by means of a positioning mechanism to ensure assembly accuracy between the PCB and the press button, thereby the press button effectively electronically contacts the PCB. However, the PCB may be incorrectly positioned in relation to the press button due to insufficient accuracy of the positioning mechanism, thus the power button assembly may malfunction or even break down in use.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.